


The Art of Survival

by TearstainedWhiskey



Series: The Art of Survival [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Biting, Blow Jobs, Choking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gambling, Hickies, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitute!Hanzo, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Torture, Undercover!McCree, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearstainedWhiskey/pseuds/TearstainedWhiskey
Summary: Jesse works to shut down Talon's trafficking operation with help from the inside. However, he finds himself smitten by one of the male prostitutes forced to work for them. A newly distracted Jesse nearly gets himself, his informant, and the man he's pursuing killed.(Explicit Scenes marked with !!!!!)
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Hanzo Shimada, Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Original Female Character(s), Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Mauga, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: The Art of Survival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555990
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. The Prized Possession

!!!!!

Hanzo gritted his teeth and dug his short nails into the desk, keeping his head down as the man he was with thrust into him relentlessly. The mere size of the man made him feel as if he were being torn apart from the inside, and the lack of lube with the pace he was going only made the pain far worse than it needed to be. But surprisingly, he didn't cry out. More specifically, he couldn't. The man he was letting fuck him essentially owned him, and for him to make a sound of any sort meant punishment. But to him, this itself was punishment.

This man, known to him only as _Reaper_ , showed him no mercy. As he used him as his own personal fuck toy, he'd wrap his hair around his fist and pull him back until his neck was within reach. With his hand around Hanzo's neck, he held his body close to his to the point all Hanzo could feel was Reaper's breath on his face. The scent of cheap liquor and cigarette smoke burned his nostrils and he couldn't help but try to pull away. His resistance was quickly met with Reaper's hand grabbing his face and forcing him into a kiss, and a sloppy one nonetheless.

Hanzo wanted to get away from the man. The taste of him was enough to make him want to vomit, but fighting him off was useless. The only thing he could do was let the man have his fun with him and at least _try_ to tolerate it. He needed drugs or alcohol before he could even think about being with anyone, but Reaper preferred him sober. He knew it would hurt more and make him a begging mess the minute the pain became unbearable. His squirming, his pleading, and fighting all added to the fun in Reaper's opinion. It gave him a reason to be rough with the long-haired male. But when he didn't do those things, it wasn't like Reaper enjoyed it any less. In fact, he made a game of it to see how much the Shimada could take before he broke. But he had limits he needed to abide by.

In the far corner of the office stood a slender woman with long, raven hair and navy blue lipstick. She wore ripped, black jeans and a light purple halter-neck crop top. Her eyes were shielded by dark aviator lenses, so it was hard to read her expression, but Reaper knew. He knew she hated watching him take advantage of the whores they had around that he'd taken a liking to, not because she felt sorry for them, but because she often had to take care of the mess should he accidentally kill one of them. Hanzo was different, though. He wasn't fragile like the others, so Reaper didn't see why she felt the need to watch. At the same time, he enjoyed the audience.

"You know, Lacroix, you could be in this position if you just ask." Reaper smirked as he gripped Hanzo's throat tightly enough to make him struggle for air. The woman was unimpressed and didn't grace him with an immediate reply. She only stared and lit a cigarette. He released his grip on Hanzo's throat and pushed his head roughly down onto the desk with one hand while gripping his waist with the other.

The woman brought the cigarette to her lips and took a drag. As the smoke escaped her nostrils, she smirked and tapped away the ash onto the floor. "If you so desperately want to be dead, you should just ask." Her tone came off as seductive, but Reaper knew better than to trust that tone of voice. He knew her for what she really was, and the thrill of it excited him. She wasn't something he could fuck and throw away like the whores he was used to. She was worth so much more and was capable of killing him before he had the chance to get rid of her. And that turned him on more. "Finish with your whore. Akande has a job for you."

"Of course he does." Reaper leaned down and licked Hanzo's ear, sending a shudder down his spine. "Try to be a little more enthusiastic for the rest of this, got that Shimada?" Hanzo didn't make a sound. At least, not until he felt Reaper's hand move from his waist down to his cock. He let out a gasp and tried to pull away from Reaper to no avail. He felt somewhat turned on by the touch and he hated it. He hated everything the man was doing to him, has done to him. And to feel some sort of arousal from this only shamed him more. But this is wasn't the first time, and obviously wouldn't be the last. "Ah, there's the excitement I was looking for!"

"P-please..." Hanzo grumbled, continuing to struggle against the slightly heavier man.

Reaper laughed. "Please? Please what?"

"Stop!" Hanzo whimpered and let out a cry of pain when Reaper slammed his head against the desk, leaving a gash on his forehead.

"Reaper." The French woman spoke up. "Akande wants him, too. Not to mention he is of no use to us if you're stupid enough to kill him."

"What? It's just a scratch!" Reaper pulled Hanzo's head up by his hair once more to show her the small gash on his face before letting him go. "See? I'm sure Bap can clean him up before we give him to the boss."

“Baptiste.” The name rolled off her tongue as if it were something foul. “Have Moira treat him. We’ve had enough disappear because of Baptiste and we can not afford to lose this one as well.”

"Come on! You can't blame him every time one of ours goes missing."

The woman shrugged and crossed the room to sit on the desk right beside Hanzo. "So you say." She held her cigarette in one hand and lifted Hanzo's chin with the other, forcing him to look at her. She could see the last of the fight inside of him start to die through his eyes and smiled. It wasn't every day she got to witness someone's mind break as they realized there was no escape for them. "Keep using him like this and he'll crack soon enough. He'll be a bore to you." She put her cigarette out on Hanzo's shoulder and watched as he squirmed against the pain.

"Shame. And he was the only one I considered remotely beautiful." Reaper grinned as the woman rolled her eyes. It wasn't long after he spoke that he found himself tightening his grip on the male beneath him. As he started to pump his cum inside of the male beneath him, Hanzo's body started to shake with his own orgasm as his cum spurted against the front of the desk.

Once Reaper's cock grew soft and slipped out of Hanzo's ass, his some of his cum dripped out onto the floor. The woman, Lacroix, watched unimpressed as he started to zip up his pants and fix his clothes. Then she returned her attention to Hanzo. She could see he was exhausted and smirked, finding it amusing how he hasn't died yet. These sessions with Reaper occurred almost every day, and then there were the times he was sent to Akande immediately after. She's seen what Akande does to whores, and it's usually on a far worse scale than Reaper.

!!!!!

To put it simple, the ones Reaper killed were accidents. But Akande? Their deaths were just some sick game to him. But who was she to judge? Her method of bedding and killing men wasn't much better. The only difference is she didn't get sexual gratification out of it. She only did it because it was necessary to climb in power and because she was paid well. It wasn't like she needed the money, but who could turn down being paid for something they were good at?

"Lacroix," Reaper called to her. She kept her gaze on Hanzo, but he knew she was listening. "Make sure he cleans this up. I'm late for a meeting I arranged days ago." 

"What about Akande?"

"My meeting will be quick, I promise. If Akande wants to get angry, remind him he almost lost his position to me."

"Cocky." Lacroix hissed as she watched Reaper walk out of the office and slam the door behind him from the corner of her eye. With a sigh, she stood from the desk and pushed Hanzo onto his knees. "Clean up this mess." Once she stepped around behind him, she pushed his face into the front of the desk near where his own cum landed. "With your tongue."

He didn't fully understand why, but it was something about her thick, French accent that struck fear into him and gave him no choice but to obey. It was short lasted, but Lacroix enjoyed watching him lick up his own cum from the desk. Once he finished, she forced him onto the floor and rested one of her heels on his back. "Clean the floor too, but take it slower this time. Savor every little drop of cum on that floor as if it's the only thing you'll have to drink for a while. Otherwise, I'll make sure that's the only thing you'll ever drink until you're begging for water."

* * *

Jesse took a long, quick drag of his cigar and threw it to the ground, stomping on it as he stared at the building in front of him. On the outside, it looked like a typical warehouse, but on the inside? It was something else entirely, and Jesse's been here enough times to know exactly what went on. The place was essentially an illegal whore house with prostitutes brought in from varying countries. He only knew the identities of a few of them simply because they've been in custody before. That or his informant gave him information on some of the 'workers' willing to help him if he could get them out. But helping these people wasn't easy, especially if they were considered property of Talon of all things.

Lucky for him, he was close with one of their enforcers. Well, not that close, but rather he was a former pupil of this enforcer before everything went to shit. In all actuality, he grew to hate the man over the years, especially since he was forced to stay silent about the shady shit his mentor was into. But, his mentor didn't know that, and that was his ticket into Talon's operation. Well, _half_ of his ticket into Talon's op. The other was a helpful medic that brought his attention to most of Talon's recent dealings.

Jesse looked down at his watch and back towards the warehouse impatiently. Surely he didn't mind the wait, but he was also someone who preferred to get in and out quickly. "C'mon, Baptiste! I ain't got all day!" he grumbled. While he waited, he kicked around some of the loose gravel that paved the mostly empty lot. After five minutes, he sighed and headed straight for the front door of the warehouse.

Upon opening the door, the smell of cheap perfume hit his nose while the sounds of loud music and laughter filled his ears. Jesse had hardly stood there ten seconds before the urge to turn around and leave started to overcome him. For now, he had to fight that urge. He was here to see Baptiste and, reluctantly, his former mentor. The second he walked deeper inside, he was greeted by a really thin woman in nothing more than a silk robe.

He couldn't see much of her before she managed to whisk him away into a dark corner of the room. But from what he did see, she had platinum hair and deep brown eyes. Jesse hardly even had the chance to so much as ask her name before her thickly accented voice whispered in his ear. "I can do anything you like, just say the word." As she licked his cheek, she brought a hand down to his crotch.

Jesse quickly grabbed her hand and moved it away. "I ain't in the market for that sort of service, miss." Something was off about her, but he couldn't quite place it. Then again, she was probably new. As many times as he's been around this place, most of the prostitutes knew who he was and already memorized the drill. "I have a meetin' with Gabriel."

A look of fear came across her face as she wrapped her arms around him, staring him in the eyes. "You sure you don't want to have a little fun first? I can make you cum quick."

"Like I said, I ain't lookin' for those types of services." He kept his tone consistent, but he worried about her. When she let go of him and started to lead him upstairs, the light allowed him to notice several markings on her body that he hardly bothered to notice a few moments earlier. At first, he only saw the bruises that covered her arms, but when she glanced back at him, he saw that one of her eyes was swollen shut as if she were attacked recently. Then there was the handprint that wrapped around her throat. "Hey, uh, did Gabriel do that to ya?"

She didn't reply and Jesse didn't think much of it since he's seen it all before. Especially when it came to someone in connection with Gabriel. If he didn't leave a trail of dead bodies behind him, he left a trail of physically and mentally abused men and women that wouldn't dare to speak his name out loud on the streets. The only times Jesse would even so much as hear a whisper about Gabriel was when people spoke of _Reaper_.

"If you at least talk to me I can make sure he never gets to ya again."

The woman seemingly ignored him and lead him down a dimly lit hallway, passing by various occupied rooms until they reached a door that appeared to have bloodstains on it. She gestured to the door and kept her head low. "He's in there. "

Jesse could hear questionable sounds coming from the other side of the door as well as a few voices. He could recognize both of them and a part of him didn't even want to know what was going on. "Much obliged."

When he reached for the doorknob, the woman stopped him. "He doesn't like to be disturbed."

"Well, he disturbed my day by askin' me here. I don't mind fuckin' up his." The woman who led him there had a worried expression on her face, but it was apparent there was nothing she could do. "Hey, I'll make sure he doesn't hit you, alright?"

She didn't reply and only watched as he reached for the door again. As soon as he did that, a man stepped out while fixing his belt. The first person the man noticed was the woman trying her best to avoid his gaze. "Shouldn't you be downstairs? I thought I told you not to disturb me when I'm busy!"

"Hey, take it easy on her. She was just showin' me where to find you." Jesse spoke up, pulling the man's gaze to him.

"In that case," the man's demeanor immediately changed from annoyance to pleasant. "I hope she treated you well in that case."

"Very. What did you call me here for, Gabriel?"

Gabriel shrugged and put an arm around Jesse's shoulder and started slowly walking with him down the hall. "You want to be in on this whole operation, right? Considering your history with the Deadlock Gang, I assume you still have a few interrogation techniques."

"What are you..."

"Some people owe us money or they've stolen from us. I was tasked with handling it but I've been...busy." They stopped at the end of the hall and Jesse gave Gabriel a questionable look. "I'm just saying, get us what we're owed and bring back what was stolen from us, and I can guarantee you a spot with our elite." 

When both men heard the office door open, they noticed a woman, who Jesse immediately recognized as Amélie Lacroix, step out with another male who he wasn't quite familiar with. Although tattered, Jesse could tell the pants he wore were expensive and tailor-made even in the dim lighting. And the dress shirt. It appeared to be of some sort of expensive white silk. He looked more like a client but from the rips and tears in the clothing, they were either given to him by a client or he had some terrible fall from grace.

"Who's he?"

"He is your appreciation gift if you agree to take the job." Gabriel replied, grinning as he motioned for Amélie to come over to them. Jesse watched as she grabbed the unknown male by the arm and dragged him along with her to the duo. Once they got closer, the male seemed oddly familiar to Jesse, yet he couldn't quite place why. "This is Hanzo Shimada, eldest son of Sojiro Shimada."

"Shit." Jesse muttered under his breath. It suddenly hit him why Hanzo seemed so familiar. His younger brother was a brief love interest of his. But of course, loving someone who went through hell wasn't easy so it didn't work out. But there was Hanzo, despite being abused he still had a beauty to him that made Jesse want to grab him by the hand and leave this place. Without taking his eyes off of Hanzo, Jesse held out his hand to Gabriel. "I'll take the job."

"Pleasure doing business." Gabriel shook hands with Jesse, leaving both Amélie and Hanzo with a look of shock.

"You said no more clients until I got what I wanted!" Hanzo shouted, breaking free of the woman's grip. Gabriel elbowed him in the side of the head, causing him to stagger and eventually fall back while Jesse flinched.

"I lied. I don't make promises with property, you should know that by now."

"And Akande?" the woman spoke up, pulling Gabriel away from the other two. "He will have your head if you break this arrangement."

"Look," Gabriel sighed. "Jesse's a better investment. He has a criminal background which means another for our team. Akande will be mad about not getting what he wants but he'll get over it when he realizes that our new recruit here will be worth it."

"He works for Overwatch."

"So did I. But he followed me here, what are the chances Hanzo won't give him a change of heart? He'll stay with us for the Shimada. If he even thinks about turning us in, we threaten the Shimada's life. You saw how he flinched when I hit him."

"If you're wrong, I'll kill you myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be longer but life. Technically the next chapter is going to be a continuation of this one.


	2. Liar

It was 10:47pm and Baptiste found himself constantly looking at the clock while stitching up a stab wound on one of his more frequent patients, Mauga. The job was far from boring considering every time Talon's "juggernaut" was injured, he had some elaborate story about how the injury occurred and often those stories entertained Baptiste. But tonight was different. He hardly paid attention to a word the other man said, only giving small utterances to make it seem like he was paying attention, but it only made it clear that he was distracted.

"Long day?" Mauga questioned, watching with his arms behind his head as Baptiste stitched up his side.

The medic glanced at his face, noticing his smile despite the circumstances. "You are lucky to be alive." He spoke grimly. "The knife missed your major organs only by a few centimeters and you talk about this silly feud like it was some sort of legendary battle!" His concern for the man was genuine, but that wasn't all that was bothering him. For now, though, he had to play it off as if that were the main issue. "I'm not losing you to something so, I don't know, insane!" Mauga raised an eyebrow and Baptiste sighed, finishing up the stitches in the larger man's side. "I'm sorry, it has been a long day." He lied. "One of us has to have fun from time to time, right?"

"That's not what's really bothering you, is it?" The larger man sat up without so much as a flinch of pain.

Baptiste knew the man had a way of reading him, but being honest would risk everything. "I worry about you, that's all."

Baptiste went silent afterwards, trying to shrug it off while removing his gloves and tossing them into the trash. It wasn't surprising considering he was known for being the quiet type, but in the presence of Mauga, his silence was out of character. Anyone could pick up on that, and he knew this. Mauga, however, wasn't having it. Once he stood, his height towering that of Baptiste, he playfully took the medic's face in one hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He laughed softly, finding humor in how squishy his friend's face was. "You know you can tell me anything. If that scientist or the assassin did anything to you, I won't hesitate to-"

"While I appreciate it, violence doesn't solve everything." Baptiste muttered and avoided Mauga's gaze while moving his hand away from his face, but not too far. "And no, they didn't do anything."

"Then what is it?" Mauga's voice raised only just enough to make it clear he was growing impatient, but not enough to scare the medic. "I know it's not just about me getting stabbed, Bap." The larger man took hold of Baptiste's face once more, but this time with a firm yet gentle grip. The shorter man couldn't help but to look him in the eyes. There was kindness in them, and it felt foreign considering it was no secret that Mauga enjoyed violence and killing. But this side of him was only shown to Baptiste and he, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. "Tell me." He was sincere, no smiling, no laughing, just a stern look on his face.

"I..." The medic was at a loss for words. His heart was racing, but he didn't understand why. He didn't fear Talon's brute, and after working here for a while, he knew how to keep from getting anxious around people. So what was it? "I was supposed to be meeting someone." The words slipped from his lips as if he were hypnotized and weren't fully aware of what he was saying. Truth be told, a part of him hardly even knew where he was. All he knew was he was alone with Mauga and somehow lost in his amber eyes.

"Huh? Already making plans for when I croak? Boy, you really do move fast." There was a whimsical tone to Mauga's voice as he grinned, that playful demeanor returning to him. He pat Baptiste's head as if he were a child, quickly bringing him back to reality. "Well, that explains why you keep looking at the clock."

_Already making plans?_ the man's words rang in his head repeatedly. _What's it to him if I'm seeing someone?_ he thought with a frown. He didn't even think of Mauga as more than a friend, or at least he tried to convince himself that's all it was. He's had his fantasies of being more than friends on occasion, but how would that work? A pacifist who only worked with Talon for the pay and a brute who was happy to kill on their command? Not to mention the mixed signals he gave off. One minute things seemed intimate between the two, and the next Mauga's playing it off like it's some sort of joke. It was a nuisance and not something Baptiste was willing to tolerate. He needed him to be direct.

"Why does it matter to you if I'm seeing someone?" Now he was anxious. He didn't want to piss Mauga off, but he also wanted answers. He was already late for his meeting anyway, so why not interrogate Mauga of all people? "Last I checked, I don't belong to you, or anyone. I'm free to do as I please when it comes to my personal life."

When Mauga's grin faded, Baptiste's heart stopped. For every two steps backwards, Mauga took only one towards him and the two continued like this until Baptiste had his back against the wall with Mauga's hand next to his head. "Well, you aren't _entirely_ wrong." Once Mauga started to smile again, Baptiste felt like mere prey with no where to run. And Mauga, with his perfect white teeth and large, tattoo-covered muscles was the perfect predator. "You don't belong to just _anyone_."

"Is that so?"

Mauga tilted Baptiste's chin up ever so slightly, forcing direct eye contact as he leaned in closer. "Yeah. Since apparently I never made it clear before, you're **_mine_**. Try not to forget it." Baptiste could feel himself melting in Mauga's gaze, practically ready for the larger male to devour him in the way he deserved.

There was a long silence between them as they stared into each other's eyes, as if they were searching for something that neither could put into words. Once the two suddenly locked lips, their entire embrace was messy and unexpected. Mauga held Baptiste against the wall, the medic's legs around his waist as the two somehow worked in unison to get his shirt off and onto the floor. Baptiste ran his fingers through Mauga's hair as he kissed from his lips down to his chest, leaving a trail of hickies and bite marks in his skin. Baptiste never considered himself one for moaning but the way Mauga held and marked him, he couldn't help but to close his eyes succumb to the pleasure.

But then it hit him: _this wasn't right_.

For the few years he's worked alongside this man, he's been confused and led on. As a result, he swore never to let things reach this point, especially not this soon. But here he was, pinned against the wall, ready to give himself up to a man who probably wouldn't want anything to do with him afterwards. Sure, Mauga was gentle enough with him from time to time, but he didn't know who he _really_ was. Aside from his brutish ways, Mauga was quite a catch. He was funny, strong, good looking...Baptiste could list so, so many things _right_ about him. Those same reasons could also be used to justify the fact that there was no way he was the only one Mauga would be fucking if he let this continue. If anything, he felt like he'd just be his favorite out of who knows how many others.

He needed to stop this now, before it went any further. But it was as if Mauga knew all the right spots to bite him in order to keep him yearning for more. "Mauga..." he breathed out heavily as he was carried from the wall to the medical bed. Baptiste wrapped his arms around Mauga as he laid him down on his back, the two entering a heated kissing session once again. Baptiste's mind was in a haze. He wanted this to stop, _needed_ this to stop, but it felt too good. He felt vulnerable under Mauga's form, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

With Mauga over him, Baptiste could practically smell every hint of his day. The sweat from moving things around in the heat, the blood from his pointless fight, and something else he couldn't quite place. Cologne? It was faint, covered up by every other scent, but it was definitely there as the only pleasant scent amongst everything else. _Did he plan on getting stabbed just to see me?_ Baptiste's mind started to race. " _Merde!_ " he mumbled through their kissing. "Stop..." he whispered and Mauga left more marks along his neck, fiddling with the button of his jeans.

"I'll be gentle," Mauga whispered against his skin as he unzipped his pants.

It was clear Baptiste was aroused by what was happening, but he needed it to stop. "Mauga!" He shouted and pushed the other off of him. Mauga only stared blankly in confusion while remaining near the bed. "I can't do this, Mauga! Not now!" He stood and zipped up his pants, shaking his head. "This isn't right...you damn near get yourself killed and claim that we're something just so you can sleep with me?!"

"C'mon, Bap! It isn't like that!" Mauga grabbed Baptiste by his waist and pulled him close. "I want to be with you, alright? I'm just not into that sappy shit and have a funny way of showing it. But if you want to take things slow-"

"No..." Baptiste pulled away and walked over to where his shirt rested on the floor. "I just remembered, I have to look over some genetic coding for Moira. I'm sure you can show yourself out."

Mauga didn't have to be told twice. He could hear it in Baptiste's tone that this wasn't what he wanted, and he respected that. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Baptiste in any way. "Yeah. See you later, then?" He didn't necessarily expect a reply, but he hung around in the infirmary for another minute or so hoping for at least a sound out of the man. Sadly, he got nothing and simply exited the infirmary.

When Baptiste was sure he had gone, he glanced over his shoulder, shirt in hand, just to make sure. He felt broken and defeated. A part of him wanted to give in to the temptation and run after Mauga, begging him to fuck him in any way he pleased. Except that wasn't like him, especially since it would've been his first time. But the way Mauga kissed him, so aggressive yet gentle at the same time. And the way he bit him in all the right places, marking his territory. That alone made him want to give him a go, but he felt like he'd come off as easy if he did and that's the last thing he wanted.

"It doesn't matter. If all he wants is casual sex, then that's fine. I can handle that." Baptiste sounded sure of himself, but inside, he wasn't. Casual sex wasn't something he was comfortable with. He wanted more, and with how Mauga made him feel safe on some occasions he felt like that was a possibility. But maybe it wasn't? Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part? He couldn't be bothered with that now, he had other things to focus on.

"Jesse!" he gasped and looked at the time. 11:30p.m. Baptiste raced to the infirmary's office and grabbed his phone off of the desk.

> _Sorry! Work talk tomorrow_

The text was rushed and there was no point in elaborating. The two didn't have any major plans, but he still felt like he let Jesse down in some way. He let his guard down for some man he wasn't even sure wanted to be with him. If he was that easily distracted, there's no telling what would happen if Mauga crossed his mind during a major escape operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this finished and posted a few days ago but pneumonia sucks.  
>  ~~Chapter may or may not be influenced by the Camila Cabello song of the same title while I was sick~~  
>  ~~Also his eyes do look amber to me in what images there are of Mauga, so if I'm wrong I'm so sorry~~


	3. Fantasy

His ass ached and his head was throbbing with pain and yet here he was, about to service another client. Maybe. All Hanzo did was sit on his knees on the carpeted floor and stare at the rugged cowboy. If anything, he was used to his clients making the first move, taking full advantage of the time they had with him. But this man didn't. It struck him as odd considering he was instructed to bring him to the room reserved for their most revered clientele, many of whom usually had more twisted fetishes that required the space, but this man just watched him. When the man reached towards his face, Hanzo pulled back.

"Hey, easy, I'm not gonna hurt ya, darlin'. I just wanna look at that cut."

 _Hematolagnia._ Was Hanzo's immediate thought, and he felt disgusted. Nevertheless, he sat completely still and allowed the cowboy to continue. The man was gentle as he brushed his fingers against the dried blood and felt for the cut itself. The way he dragged his fingers around the wound without causing any pain or irritation to Hanzo was rather surprising, but that didn't change the Shimada's opinions of him. He was close with the man who recklessly used him as a fuck toy and no amount of gentleness would change that.

"Well, it ain't too bad. Feels a bit swollen, but that's about it. Should probably get that wound cleaned up, though. I'd do it for ya, but I reckon there aren't any medical supplies in here."

 _Not Hematolagnia?_ Hanzo was a bit taken aback by the kind gesture. All men he encountered usually just wanted sex right off the bat. They didn't care about his injuries or whether or not he felt up to it, they just wanted to get off in whatever repulsive way they could, and Hanzo had to "happily" oblige. But this man was confusing him. He quickly made a deal with the Reaper the minute he saw him, and now he did nothing but observe Hanzo on his knees for him.

"What do you want?" Hanzo made sure to stare the man in his eyes, not only to hold his attention but to try and get an accurate reading off of him. His body language didn't give away much other than he was oddly calm, and his facial expressions were difficult to read. He could have simply been infatuated with the fact Hanzo had relatively long hair and a slightly feminine appearance. A lot of men were, but their eyes often showed the perverse emotions they didn't allow their physical features to display. However, he didn't see that in this man, and a part of him feared that.

"What?" The man was either playing dumb or this was his first time in Hanzo's opinion.

"What do you want?" Hanzo repeated. "A blowjob? A handjob? To f-"

"Ah, no! None of that!" Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the man's sudden exclamation as well as the look of shock, or embarrassment, on his face. It was apparent Hanzo had struck a chord and was becoming more and more accustomed to the idea that this man was new to visiting brothels. "I just want to talk, if that's okay."

"To talk?" Clients didn't care about getting to know him. He was just another set of holes to fuck, a rich boy who needed to learn his lesson as Reaper often put it. The man seemed flushed, and Hanzo thought it was kind of cute although he'd never admit that out loud. "This place is not for platonic companionship."

"I know that." The cowboy laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just want to get to know you, and not in _that_ sense. I'm more of a wine and dine type of guy, not the type to bed someone immediately. And the way I figure since Reyes is essentially giving ya to me for however long, we could have a night on the town or somethin'. I know a few great places to get dinner and Talon would be none the wiser."

"I'm not into men," Hanzo's tone was unnecessarily cold and he could see the look of disappointment on the other's face. His heart sank and he could hardly process why. Surely he was an attractively rugged man, but he was friends with Reaper. On top of that, sexual attraction to men just seemed kind of strange for Hanzo. Yeah, he had sex with them, but that was because he had to. He never enjoyed it, so he never questioned his sexuality. But seeing this man upset made him begin to question everything. 

"Hey, well, it was worth a shot. We can still leave it as just friends, you know. Still grab a bite. No tellin' what they feed you h-"

"Your name?" Hanzo asked slowly. 

"Huh?"

"You want to take me to dinner as a date. I am willing to try it, but I need to know your name." In all honesty, he only hated that look the cowboy gave him a moment ago. He hated feeling sorry for people, especially clients. But there was something different about him, other than his kindness. He didn't seem like the type of company Reaper would hang around and it made him suspicious. 

"I-it's Jesse. Look, you don't have to-" 

Hanzo held up his hand to stop him from speaking. "Jesse." He repeated in a soft murmur. His name was pleasant to say, and Hanzo nearly cracked a smile. He never made an effort to try and remember his client's names when they offered them, but he'd definitely make an effort with this one. "Hanzo, but you knew that I am sure." Jesse nodded and Hanzo stood, a little wobbly at first, but he regained his balance rather quickly. "Another night. For now, I need to shower, if I may."

"I ain't stoppin' ya."

"Thank you." Hanzo hurried off to the attached bathroom and shut the door. He didn't bother to lock it since a part of him knew Jesse wouldn't walk in on him for any reason. That doesn't mean he didn't have his hopes up about it. Even as he turned on the water, he couldn't help be gaze longingly at the door. He felt pathetic, standing there hoping someone, some man, would barge in and make him feel worth something then take him away from this place. He didn't need some fantasy knight, or cowboy in this case, to save him. If he wanted to leave, he could. At least, that's what he made himself believe.

As Hanzo removed his clothes and stared in the mirror, reality started to set in. Every cut and bruise from clients reminded him that there were no happy endings in this life. He was stuck here for however long Talon felt fit. It didn't matter if all debts were paid or if he had an agreement with them, he belonged to them now. His end of their bargain was nothing more than signing a life long contract in which he got nothing but cuts, bites, bruises, and whatever the hell else the men he served could come up with. It made him sick and he hated it. Most of all, he hated himself. Not just for stupidly believing every word Talon fed him, but for also allowing himself to be used as some sort of sex toy. He could have joined them, but he didn't agree with what they did. So this was his alternative, and in the end, he still lost everything.

The only real way out of this would be to die, and Hanzo knew that. He's seen girls dragged out with bullet wounds to their heads and chests, or something as simple as a slit throat. Some of them had tried to escape, others defied either Reaper or Akande in a different way. He never knew details, and he didn't want to. He'd seen enough to know they were examples, so he behaved. Mostly.

As the mirrors fogged from the steam of the shower, he finally had the courage to stop looking at his reflection and open the mirror cabinet. Inside were a few unused needles, a pipe, and a small plastic bag with a few different drugs inside. Hanzo immediately grabbed the small bag of drugs and took out two yellow pills that had "OP" on one side and "40" on the other. He put both of the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with ease. The next thing he pulled out was another pill that looked more like candy than anything. After he swallowed that, he put the bag away.

Once he slammed the cabinet shut, he wiped away some of the fog on the mirror just to stare at himself one last time. He was a mess. He knew exactly how long it would take before each drug took its effect on him, something a normal person shouldn't know so well. It was a problem, but it helped him cope and ease his mind. By the time he stepped into the shower, he couldn't feel any of the pain he felt before. All he could feel was the nearly hot water hitting his skin like normal, not the usual sting of water beating against his bruises. Something about it felt more pleasant than usual. Hanzo had been high in the shower many times before, but tonight felt different.

In his mind, the water felt like warm, gentle kisses against his skin. Before long, he found himself fantasizing about his newest acquaintance.

> _Jesse stepped into the steamy bathroom and gently shut the door behind him. He took his time removing his clothes and allowed them to drop to the floor without drawing Hanzo's attention to him. As he drew back the curtain and stepped into the shower behind Hanzo, he couldn't help but run his fingers through his hair and grab his attention. Hanzo hardly bothered to look and only leaned his head back towards him._
> 
> _Jesse gently grabbed Hanzo's waist and held his body against his, placing soft kisses against his back and shoulders before moving in towards his neck. Hanzo smiled and closed his eyes, the heat from both the water and Jesse's body warming him pleasantly. It was an embrace he'd always longed for but was too prideful to seek. Yet now, here he was with the man of his dreams' arms around him._

Hanzo opened his eyes, hoping to see, or rather feel, Jesse in the shower with him. Much to his dismay, he was still alone. His sadness turned to anger and disgust afterward, leading him to punch the tile wall of the shower before resting his head against it. He didn't feel any pain physically, but mentally, he was falling apart. His mind started racing as he began to go over the conversation he had with Jesse prior to his shower in his head. A date? Getting to know each other? Nothing about that conversation felt sincere. He just knew it was a trap, but he wasn't sure it how exactly. It wasn't like Hanzo ever made his sexuality clear, so why would Reaper throw him to this cowboy knowing how much of a sweet-talking, sexy son of a bitch he was? Or maybe that was why.

Maybe Reaper knew this man would confuse him about his feelings for other men. But how could he possibly benefit from Hanzo being confused and hating himself for his love interest? Or maybe he was simply overthinking the whole thing. He tried to reason with himself but only ended up bringing himself to tears.

 _A bad trip..._ Hanzo thought to himself as he forced himself to recover from his small mental break down and turn off the shower. He wrung the excess water out of his hair before stepping out and doing his best to towel dry it since he didn't have the energy to wrap it in the towel. When he finished drying off, he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. Hanzo hesitated by the door for a moment, unsure if stepping out was in his best interest.

On one hand, clients found him irresistible. The minute he stepped out, Jesse could suddenly drop that gentlemanly façade and fuck him on the spot. Not that he would've minded necessarily, but he was still torn on how to feel about the man. On the other hand, Jesse would still be a gentleman and not mind his semi-nudity a bit. Especially since they were both men. It was a hit or miss, but Hanzo was used to risks. Besides, every new client that Reaper brought around was a risk.

With a deep breath, Hanzo pulled the door open and stepped out into the bedroom. To his surprise, the cowboy was resting on the bed with his hat over his face and boots beside the bed and Hanzo could only assume he'd fallen asleep. It was late after all, and he didn't know what Jesse did during the day. His only guess was a bounty hunter of some sort that came to Reaper for higher-paying jobs that were far more exhausting. He stepped towards the bed to get a better look at him, hoping not to disturb him in the event that he was sleeping.

"Jesse?" He felt strange saying the name out loud, but he still enjoyed saying it. When he did, the man only stirred slightly but showed no signs of waking up at that moment. "Jesse?" Hanzo called to him again with no reply.

Hanzo walked around to the other side of the bed and stood there, watching him with concern. This wouldn't be the first time he's slept nude beside a random man, but something about now made him uncomfortable. He tried to dismiss it with the reasoning being he'd never had sex with the man, but there had been times where he'd share a bed with Reaper without any sexual contact prior. But it was usually when Reaper brought him along on his missions as 'stress relief' and he was often too tired to even bother degrading him.

Even if it could never be true, Hanzo could pretend for a night that he was free. As he climbed into the bed and under the covers beside the other man, he could pretend everything was okay. The fact that he was with a client that treated him like a person as opposed to property and refused to touch him in a sexual manner made it easier for him to imagine a happier life away from Talon, away from the Shimada Clan, away from any form of pain and suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really bad mental health crisis and was literally forcing myself to do anything since I've lost all will to live.
> 
> I am so very sorry for this delay and will try to be a little more consistent. Hopefully, this isn't too terrible.


	4. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two completely different ways of fantasizing...

Jesse woke up the next morning and felt someone in bed beside him. The last thing he remembered from the previous night was Hanzo disappearing into the bathroom to take an unusually long shower. He didn't remember getting into bed or falling asleep, but it didn't surprise him considering he was someone who bored easily. However, he especially didn't remember getting into bed with Hanzo. It was far too early and he wanted to at least build a relationship with the man first and that clearly wouldn't be easy.

When Jesse crawled out of bed, he heard Hanzo move slightly and watched him. Even sleeping, he was still one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen and couldn't help but to gently run his fingers through the male's hair. The texture of it shocked Jesse to some extent. His hair felt like silk slipping through his fingers, something he'd hardly expect with how people were treated here. When he moved his hair aside, he noticed the Talon symbol branded into the back of his neck. Jesse could only imagine the pain Hanzo went through when they did it and it pissed him off.

He was beginning to feel thankful he didn't take on this undercover mission whenever they brought Hanzo in. When he brushed his fingers over the brand, Hanzo covered his head with the blanket and Jesse pulled away. He felt bad about it momentarily, initially thinking Hanzo only wanted him to leave but eventually figured he was simply tired. There was no telling how long he'd been awake before Jesse had shown up.

"I'll be back later for ya, then." He sighed and exited the room.

On his way out, he checked the messages on his phone. One was from Baptiste, apologizing for being late and the other was a list of names, addresses, and offenses from Gabriel. There was also another message from him that read _'Do what you have to'_. Jesse wasn't in the habit of threatening people, not anymore anyway and felt uneasy knowing what Gabe expected. The unfortunate part was, he didn't want to blow his cover, he couldn't blow his cover. So he had to figure out how to make Gabe happy while also avoiding killing anyone.

He had a few ideas, but nothing solid. At least, nothing solid that was _logical_. He had the heart to just turn around and carry Hanzo out of there and never look back. Maybe even arrange for the rest of Overwatch to raid the place and save who they could. But knowing Gabriel, he'd catch on rather quickly and relocate after killing whoever didn't benefit him. Gabe always told him he never had the heart for undercover work, that he was 'too soft' and fell in love way too easily. If he could pull this off, he'd laugh in his face with Hanzo at his side while Overwatch arrested him and all other Talon operatives.

_'No, too soon.'_ Jesse thought, staring back at the door he just stepped out of. Even though Hanzo agreed to go out with him, technically, he already said he had no interest in men. And how could he possibly know if he agreed willingly? Gabriel damn near knocked the shit out of him last night because of his early refusal to even spend the night. The whole situation left Jesse angry and confused. He needed to clear his head, and possibly find Baptiste in hopes he could tell him a little more about Hanzo.

The halls were quiet this time of day, and Jesse found it a bit strange but he wasn't one to complain. The silence and lack of people running about made it easier for him to try and find his way through the building. It did take him a little while but he did manage to find the infirmary. When he walked inside, he wasn't sure what he expected to see.

On one of the beds, Jesse noticed the girl he saw last night with more bruises than before. Both of her eyes were swollen shut and she had bandages around her head as well as various tubes and wires attached to her that connected to a number of machines. He knew some of them were measuring her pulse and he could quite clearly see how weak that was. It didn't surprise him, though, since the machines were doing a lot of the work for her by helping her breathe, but that didn't change he felt some remorse. He wanted to help her when he first saw her but there wasn't much he could do without blowing his cover.

Jesse knew whatever happened to her wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt. He saw how angry Gabriel was at her for even being in the same vicinity as him. He even sensed a bit of annoyance from the other man when he stood up for her in that brief moment. Hell, there were plenty of signs this was going to happen to her and he saw them but couldn't do a damned thing. But he had to relax and remain calm. If he continued to play his cards right, he could save the others. He could save _Hanzo._

Just the mere thought of getting Hanzo away from this place filled him with some hope and he didn't necessarily feel as guilty about the girl anymore. When he thought about the other man, his heart fluttered and he found himself smiling stupidly at the constant thought of them running away together. In his mind, he was back at his apartment holding a tray of freshly cut fruit, hot bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes that he had prepared and was carrying it to the bedroom where Hanzo was fast asleep. He looked almost angelic with his long, black hair draped around him, some of it covering his face. He would place the tray down on the night table and brush strands of hair out of his face.

Jesse's daydream was cut short when he heard a door close from another section of the infirmary. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to actually come here, McCree." Baptiste's voice rang out from near the office door. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I, uh..." He stumbled over his words a bit, not entirely sure why he was there. "What happened to her?" Naturally, he changed the topic to the unconscious girl until he could remember the real reason he came.

Baptiste stepped over and stood on the other side of the bed, checking a few of the machines and her IV drip. "I'm not sure. They don't really tell me much. Gabriel brought her in like this and pretty much dumped her on the floor for me to deal with. No doubt she pissed him off. She had the personality for it and I've told her to be careful time and time again."

"She gonna live?"

"Too early to say. Internal bleeding, several fractured ribs, collapsed lung, and a number of other things. Not to mention what you already see." Baptiste sighed and shook his head as he picked up the chart attached to the bed and wrote something down. "I try to care for her the best I can, but there's not much I can do. Maybe she'll wake up and recover, but it doesn't seem likely. It's a shame since a lot of the others seemed to enjoy her company."

Jesse stared at her as Baptiste spoke. All he could think about was what if that had been Hanzo? He hated the thought of it, but with what he witnessed last night, he couldn't help but imagine him laying there fighting for his life. The thought of anyone going through this made him angry, but especially more so when he pictured Hanzo going through it. For all he knew Hanzo has already been in this position and was fortunate to be alive.

"McCree?" Baptiste tapped his shoulder with his free hand and Jesse quickly slapped it away. "Are you alright?"

When he listened closely to voice, he finally relaxed. "Sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts."

"I can understand that you're angry, which is why I asked for your help. But we can't discuss it here in case someone walks in."

"You seein' someone?" Jesse was nonchalant in his questioning, but Baptiste had told him when they first started communicating that the infirmary was one of the safest places to speak. After he canceled on him last night, not to mention the obvious marks along his neck, he was curious. Also, it was something to take his mind off of the beauty he left upstairs.

"Wh-why would you ask that?" Baptiste nearly dropped the clipboard he was holding and looked away, pretending to busy himself with something else. "I'm just saying...some of Talon's members have taken a liking to me as their medic. They come and go every so often. I have their trust which makes it easier for me to-"

"Just say you're fuckin' one of 'em an' call it a day." Jesse sighed. "Ya know, you ain't a good liar. I can see the blood rushin' to your face no matter how much ya try an' hide it. As long as it doesn't sabotage what we're doin' I don't care."

"We didn't...he just-"

"I don't care about the details. I came here to ask about Hanzo." The words slipped from his lips suddenly. He wasn't even sure if that was the real reason he came here, but it was better than listening to Baptiste ramble on about his new boyfriend in Talon. "Can ya tell me about 'im?"

"Hanzo? As in Shimada?" Jesse nodded and Bap furrowed his brows as sat on one of the empty beds not too far away, staring at the floor thoughtfully. After a minute or so, he shook his head. "Sorry, Jesse. I don't know anything about him. I remember his brother and the tragedy that became of him. I also heard some of the girls mention his name here and there but I was never sure if he was a client or made some sort of alliance between the Shimada Clan and Talon. I know she's mentioned him a few times like they were best friends." He nodded at the unconscious girl and then looked up with concern. "Why do you ask?"

"Gabriel gave 'im to me."

"What? _Gave_ him to you?" Jesse nodded and Baptiste laughed. "Are you serious? Hanzo is the heir to the Shimada throne so to speak. My understanding of it, Genji was disposable and Hanzo isn't. There is no way in hell-"

* * *

Hanzo frowned and stirred in his sleep. He hardly noticed the hand in his hair, but he did feel something on his neck. It was unclear if it was real or if it were just a dream. After all, he was only awake for that split second before drifting back to sleep.

!!!!!

> _Hanzo grit his teeth as he kept his head down, water dripping from his hair as he gripped the wall to the best of his ability. When he felt Jesse slip inside of him, he lost all self-control. His body shuddered with the feeling since it was unlike anything he'd felt before. He's had many men inside him before, but none of them could make his blood rush throughout his body. Each thrust was gentle and painless, the next one feeling more pleasurable than the last. The second Jesse grabbed him by the throat and pulled him closer to his body, Hanzo was in bliss. He enjoyed the feeling of being helpless as this stranger started fucking him relentlessly, his warm breath and deep moans against the skin of his neck. He could feel Jesse's cock pulsating deep inside of him, ready for release. The moment he did, Hanzo found himself screaming his name only for the yell to be drowned out by the running water._

!!!!!

Hanzo woke with a start, breathing heavy and running a hand through his hair as he looked around the room. He was scared and confused. He'd never fantasized about another man that way, especially not in a dream that left him soaked in sweat and his own cum. He barely even knew Jesse a day and already this cowboy was messing with his mind. Jesse was the first client to show him any respect and compassion, and something about that bothered him. It was a classic case of 'he's too nice to be trusted', but he wasn't a bad looking man. He was also Hanzo's ticket to freedom.

It took him some time to get dressed since his body felt as if every ounce of pain he's experienced in his life was coming back to haunt him. He needed something to ease his pain, but nothing he had left would help. While he was thankful Jesse wasn't in the room, he couldn't help but wish he were. It'd be easier to have Jesse carry him everywhere even though it'd seem kind of strange to anyone else who was around. But at least he wouldn't have to deal with the excruciating pain.

Hanzo took his time leaving the room. With every step, it was as if the pain throughout his body started to get worse. He had been trained to resist pain, which is why he was able to tolerate being in a place like this, but somehow this pain wasn't something he could ignore. He needed relief and with his luck, he managed to run into Moira in the halls.

"I was under the impression you were supposed to be with someone." Her voice was calm, yet somehow still cold. He couldn't quite place why, but something about this scientist scared him. "Is there something the matter?"

"I..." Hanzo couldn't find the words to speak. He needed something to make the pain stop, but Moira was the last person he'd ever ask. Even then, he already had a 'supplier' if he could find her fast enough. "I'm fine. He had to do something. He'll be back."

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Moira wasn't the easiest person to lie to and given she could already see how he staggered along, she already knew he was lying the minute he opened his mouth. "Suffer if you will. You're not my pet, it makes no difference to me whether or not you die."

She was a vile woman, and Hanzo was more than happy once she walked away. However, when he started going down the flights of stairs, he started to feel as if he should've told Moira the truth. There was no doubt in his mind she would've given him some sort of placebo or even an experimental drug, but if it helped him, who was he to complain? At least he wouldn't be dragging himself down flights of stairs and in and out of rooms.

Out of exhaustion, he dragged himself to the infirmary and pushed the door open, grabbing the attention of both Baptiste and Jesse.

"Heya, pumpkin'! Good to see you're awake." Jesse spoke with his usual southern charm that Hanzo found somewhat alluring. He still couldn't see himself being attracted to a man, but there was something about this one that made him want to melt. "Bap, Hanzo. Hanzo, Bap." 

"I can't believe this. What the _hell_ did Talon do?!" Baptiste sounded both outraged and confused at the same time as he stood from where he was sitting and walked over to examine the male who had just entered.

Hanzo backed away a little, wary of the medic until Jesse took his hand. "It's alright. He's just tryna see if you're okay." Something about the cowboy's gentle voice relaxed him and he reluctantly allowed Baptiste to examine him.

"How did you get him to trust you so easily?" The medic questioned as he looked at the cut on Hanzo's face and treated it himself. "It took me weeks to even get one girl to trust me, let alone help her escape."

_'So he's why Talon has been on high alert lately.'_ Hanzo thought. 

"I don't know." Jesse shrugged. "Got lucky I guess."

"I don't trust him," Hanzo spoke up, wincing every few moments from the pain throughout his body. He only became a bit more agitated when he had to remove the shirt he was wearing in order for Baptiste to examine him further. "But he did not hit me yet, so I am willing to try."

The medic looked to Jesse, who only seemed more focused on the scars on Hanzo's body than anything else. He noticed the frown on his face and decided not to say anything to him. "Well, Jesse is a good person, I'm sure he won't hit you."

"He seems promising." Hanzo hesitated and watched Baptiste grab a notebook and write down a list of his injuries. There was a long pause and the piercing silence was starting to get to him, especially as he stared at the unconscious girl. "What happened to Rosemary?" He didn't want to ask since a part of him already knew.

"I don't know, sadly. I thought it was Gabriel but her injuries are too severe."

The medic's words only confirmed his suspicions. He hated to think about it, but he remembered seeing her the previous night when he was handed to Jesse. It was no secret that he was supposed to go to Akande that night, and how much of a temper he had. Automatically he assumed his replacement would be one of the girls who was worth around as much as he was, he didn't expect Rosemary to replace him. His stomach turned and he started to feel sick with guilt even though this was mostly Reaper's fault. Yet somehow, he felt like this was his punishment for not going. She was, after all, the only person he considered a friend in this hellhole.

"Can she be saved?" His voice was weak, he wanted to cry but he couldn't let anyone see him. 

"I'm doing all I can," Baptiste said with a sigh. "For now, we just have to wait and see. Right now, we need to focus on your health. I'm going to ask you some questions and you just answer them as honestly as you can, alright?"

Jesse seemed to be the only one who picked up on the hurt in Hanzo's tone and it tore him apart. He didn't care much for the Q & A between the medic and the object of his latest obsession, he just cared for making Hanzo happy. And right now, that meant interrupting this 'appointment' with a possible solution. "I know someone who can help her. It's early but we gotta figure out how to get her outta here."


	5. Trust Fall

Hanzo couldn't help but stare at the floor of the examination room. Outside the door, he could hear the voices of Talon's medic, the man who was technically a client, and some other woman doctor discussing a list of some sort? Everything sounded muffled and he was still trying to recover from the moderately claustrophobic ride here, so he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He could barely even think straight as his mind kept racing with fear and worry. It was no secret Moira ran tests on humans, Reaper being a prime example of that, but it was also known she had various labs disguised as hospitals. All Hanzo could think about now was the possibility of him being some sort of lab rat and that was the real reason for being thrown to such a kind man: to make him comfortable.

But it didn't make sense. None of it did. That medic, Bap if he recalled correctly, had no idea who he was. Or rather he did, but only in his former glory and not the used, beaten down sex slave he was today. It could've all been a lie, an act to confuse him. Hanzo began to tap his foot anxiously as he started looking around with wide eyes. He didn't see anything suspicious, nothing that screamed 'secret room' or 'testing lab'. If anything, it was a typical doctor's examination room and much brighter than Moira's. That alone allowed him to relax a little, but he could still feel his heart beating a mile a minute and in the complete silence of the room itself, he could practically hear it. He couldn't say why, but it was driving him insane. The brothel had its moments of silence, so this shouldn't tense him up as much as it did.

"I need...to...leave..." Hanzo began muttering to himself as he started rocking back and forth. Everything was perfect, too perfect, meaning it had to be a trap. He's spent enough years in this shit to know better than to trust anything or anyone and began to feel trapped. Upon his second glance around the room, he noticed the blinking red light on the door's keypad. "Locked..." he groaned. The lack of windows made it worse, but at least there was air.

Escaping was the only thing on Hanzo's mind as he began opening cabinets and jars hoping to find something to be able to open the air vents above, but he had no luck. Before he could thoroughly search everything, he heard a beeping from the door's keypad as the red light flashed green. He cursed under his breath and began pacing back and forth, not bothering to stop when the woman doctor stepped in.

"Hello, Mr. Shimada." She sounded kind, albeit a bit agitated, but that didn't stop his pacing. "Please, you may relax. I'm not here to hurt you and I promise I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

Hanzo stopped his pacing for the moment and glared at her. She looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't quite sure why. He only knew she didn't necessarily give off any dangerous vibes, but he still kept his guard up just in case. When she smiled at him, something about it felt fake and what little trust he was willing to put into her was long gone.

_'Render her unconscious and leave. She is only a doctor after all.'_ he thought with a raised eyebrow. The idea seemed simple at first until he remembered how quickly Talon would send a hunting party after him the minute they caught wind of his disappearance. As a result, he abandoned the thought and figured he may as well stay put for now.

"I am Dr. Ziegler, and I just want to ask you a few questions if that's alright?" Hanzo stared at her for a moment but eventually sat down on the exam table and slowly nodded for her to continue. The doctor held a clipboard and began tapping her pen against it. "Good, I see you're still a bit nervous and I can assure you that you are safe here. No one will harm you. Now, I've been told you had a pretty bad blow to the head in the past twenty-four hours. Are you experiencing any dizziness, fatigue, or headaches of any sort?"

"N-no..." he was obviously confused, but he was aware she was taking notes.

"Are you experiencing any other forms of pain? I was told you appeared to be very weak on the way over here."

"I..." He wasn't sure what to say. He had been ignoring his pain ever since he saw Rosemary on that table, and now it felt as if every ache he'd been feeling before was hitting him just because he was talking to a doctor. "Yes. Everywhere."

"Could you describe this pain for me?"

"Will you give me something for it?"

Dr. Ziegler looked up from her clipboard with a concerned expression. "Well, it depends on how severe it is. I have already been told it inhibited your ability to walk for a moment, but I prefer to hear it from a patient. It could have simply been a brief moment of pain that Jesse witnessed, or it could be something else."

_'Jesse...that name again...'_ Hanzo froze and found himself staring blankly at the doctor.

"Mr. Shimada? Is everything alright?" He could hear the concern in her voice but as far as he was concerned, she wasn't saying anything important.

"The pain..." he muttered. "It...it is constant. I woke up in a lot of pain. It happens every time I-" He stopped speaking abruptly and shook his head, making sure to avoid the doctor's gaze. "Often. It happens often."

The doctor frowned and let out a sigh. "Hanzo." He perked up slightly at the sound of his name, but he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. When she pulled up and stool and sat across from him, he glanced at her briefly before staring at the floor. "I do have a few more questions for you, as well as tests, but I can tell you still don't trust me. I can come back later if you'd like and we can continue at your pace."

Hanzo didn't bother with a reply, but once he heard her stand up, he looked at her. "You locked me in here." His voice was calm, but he didn't do much to mask the hints of anger that did come out. "Why?"

Dr. Ziegler hesitated and held her clipboard against her chest with one hand and gestured to the mess in the office with the other. "You were going to run away. I locked you in here for a few minutes and you were already looking for a way out. I know it isn't the best way to get you to trust me, but I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't risk you running out and collapsing somewhere from your pain. I promise I didn't do it maliciously. I'll leave you alone for a few minutes and will leave the door unlocked."

"Jesse."

"I'm sorry?"

"I will answer your questions if Jesse asks them." He could hardly believe what he was saying, but it bought him time to figure out another route of escape. Assuming he could anyway.

"As you wish. I'll see if I can find him."

When she left the room, Hanzo watched the keypad to see if it changed to red. Much to his surprise, it remained green even after a minute had passed. He debated on walking out, but something told him she probably had someone watching the door. It wasn't like he was hostile, so he probably could've said he had to use the bathroom and they'd buy it. He didn't have much time to think it over, though, since Jesse walked in not too long after Dr. Ziegler left.

"Heya, Han." Jesse's voice was like a breath of fresh air for him, despite having to listen to it in that van they took to get here. Even his smile was enough to relax Hanzo a bit and keep his thoughts clear for the time being. "Angie said ya'd only listen to me. So, uh," he lifted the clipboard he obviously got from the doctor who was in the room moments ago. "She tried to tell me the questions but there was no way in hell I was goin' to remember 'em all."

Jesse was blushing and Hanzo could tell by the way he was standing that he was nervous. "She was asking about how often I am in pain. Always after sexual encounters. My clients are usually less than generous and tend to inflict pain on me. Have I taken anything for the pain? If I were allowed to, yes." He went silent for a moment and stared at Jesse, noticing the way he gripped the clipboard. It was obvious he was angry based on how he stared at nothing, and for some reason Hanzo enjoyed it. "Is there anything else?"

Jesse was brought back to reality by the sound of Hanzo's voice and looked at him then to the clipboard. "Yeah, uh, ya depend on anythin' you're allowed to take?"

There was another moment of silence and Hanzo shook his head. "I am not given anything often enough to become addicted to it if that is what you are asking." He lied, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like he expected to be here for much longer. "Where are we exactly?" From the outside, it looked like a military base of some sort, but he wasn't in a decent enough state of mind to ask when they arrived.

"It's an Overwatch base. We're in the medical wing."

"You are a lawman?"

"Somethin' like that."

"Why did you make a deal with Reaper?" Hanzo wanted to be angry, but how could he? The man was gentle enough and brought him to safety. At least, he assumed this was safe. Jesse could've been lying to him and he wouldn't have known the difference.

"Han, it's a bit complicated an' I can't get too deep into it." He wasn't quite lying, but something about the answer seemed off to Hanzo. It was almost as if Jesse had a brief moment of hesitance that Hanzo barely picked up on. "Can we move on with the questions?"

"They are all standard doctor's questions, correct?" Jesse looked at the board and then to Hanzo and shrugged with a slight nod. "I have had several serious injuries in the past five years, some of which the pain does occasionally come back to bother me. Broken ribs, broken arm, broken jaw, fractured wrist, and a broken leg to name a few." He tilted his head at Jesse's expression, noticing how the cowboy seemed on edge. Infuriated even. "I am fine, I can assure you." He tried to alleviate the other's anger some in a mostly casual tone, but it didn't help much.

"Fine now, sure! But that don't make what they did to ya any less horrible!"

"No, it doesn't." Hanzo stared at Jesse and tilted his head. "Why do you care so much about my wellbeing? We hardly even know each other."

"'Cause the shit they did to ya ain't right!" Jesse's voice was shaky and he nearly snapped the clipboard in half with how tightly he was gripping it. "The shit they did to all of ya wasn't right."

"Why do you call me 'Han'?"

"I thought I was s'posed to be askin' the questions?" Jesse snickered and eased his grip on the clipboard a little. He seemed a bit more relaxed than a few moments ago, but Hanzo wasn't impressed. He knew it was only a matter of time before he got worked up again. "I thought it was a cute li'l nickname for ya. Honestly, I hardly realized I was doin' it. I can stop if ya want."

"No, please continue. It is...pleasant." It was a sweet gesture and better than the terms of endearment other various men referred to him as. "And your questions? Was my answer sufficient?"

"Yep, only other thing Angie wanted to know is if you're up for testin'. Nothin' serious jus' x-rays, blood draws, normal shit. After that, we find a room for ya an' she recommends havin' you speak to Zen later on today. Personally I feel it's a bit rushed, but she says it's 'cause of how skittish ya are an' she's worried you're gonna run off an' get hurt." He paused and scratched his face for a second before continuing. "I figure you'll stick around if someone jus' gives ya enough reassurance so you can hold off on the therapy 'til you're ready."

"How bad could it be?"

* * *

The room was empty and far too quiet. Jesse had given him directions on which room to go to, and Hanzo considered himself rather decent at following orders, but everything felt off. He's been to therapists before in the past, specifically after the elders ordered him to get rid of his brother, and nothing about this room screamed therapist. If anything, it was more like a _karesansui_ similar to the one he knew back home in Hanamura, but indoors and smaller. Something about it felt like a sick joke they were playing on him since it wasn't like they didn't know who he was. In order for that to be the case, though, they would've had to know the pain it caused him to even remotely think about his roots and how he was brought up. At the same time, he wouldn't doubt the painkillers the doctor gave him were impairing his judgment and this was simply the wrong room.

From what he knew about the organization, those within Overwatch faced many hardships: losing their friends in the line of duty, watching the people they try to save die, _killing people_. He took into consideration that perhaps this was simply a place of meditation for those who've had a hard day and then the thought of it being some sort of joke on him popped back into his mind. Maybe it was the _right_ room, but rather than offer him real help, they suggest he mediate on it. He couldn't blame them, though. Why would anyone want to _really_ help him? He sold his own brother to please the elders and now he was dead. Everyone knew the story, and there was no way for him to make himself look innocent in all of it. He could've taken his brother and ran, went into hiding, _anything else_ but send his only remaining family member to his death.

But he couldn't dwell on his memories, not now. He was alone, and for once his head was clearer than it's ever been in years. He loved the _karesansui_ back home for the peace and clarity it brought him, and if this was what they were giving him, he'd work with it. When he stepped to the edge of the garden, he knelt down and sifted some of the sand between his fingers. It was cool to the touch which didn't surprise him considering the room had a slight chill to it, but nothing uncomfortable. And the dim lighting of the room almost reminded him of the cool, autumn sunsets he'd watch alone.

Hanzo took a step back from the edge of the garden and stared at one of the large rocks for a moment. The sand felt real, so it was clear this was no illusion, but the rocks? He had the urge to leap onto one of them as he did years ago and meditate. It wasn't like he couldn't anywhere else, but there was an air about the rocks in the center of a zen garden that made him feel invincible and undisturbed. Yet, Genji always found a way to remind him he wasn't isolated on some peaceful mountain top.

He missed his brother, he couldn't deny that, but he felt shame for showing it in any way. He'd much rather forget he had a brother than to come to terms with what he'd done, and for years that's what he did. Or at least, what he tried to do. Every day he either saw or heard something that reminded him of his brother. Whether it was the derogatory comments Reaper made about him being slightly older but _better_ , or some random person he saw with vibrant green hair during the occasional outing, there was always that one reminder when he felt he'd finally forgotten about Genji.

And today's reminder was this zen garden.

He desperately wanted to leave, the memories of Hanamura and what few happy memories he had with his brother began to hit him in waves. But he was told to come here and to wait. Jesse wasn't clear on how long he had to wait, and quite frankly, he didn't care. All he knew was he felt as if he'd been there for hours, even if it were only a few minutes, and felt himself start to mentally crash. Despite the peace he felt moments ago, the thoughts of running away filled his head again. Although this time, he didn't care if he had to kill to escape. He just wanted out, even if it meant crawling back to Reaper.

Hanzo fell to his knees, his vision blurry from the tears he was forcing himself to hold back. His mind was broken when he wasn't being controlled, he knew that much. He only knew how to obey, not to think for himself. Even leading the Shimada Clan meant he had to obey the elders and do everything according to how they planned. Free thinking was why his father died so suddenly under suspicious circumstances and that scared him more than anything.

But he was still alive.

Forced to be a prostitute, sure, but alive nonetheless. It was a price he had to pay to get rid of the remaining Shimada Clan and its elders, but there was also what Reaper said to him the night he met Jesse, that he didn't 'make promises with property'. All he could do was stare blankly at the rocks and perfectly raked sand as he tried his hardest to process everything. Nothing made sense to him, and the more he tried to make sense of everything, the more of a blur his mind started to become until eventually there was nothing there. No memories, no theories, no emotion, nothing. He was essentially a mindless zombie staring off into nothingness.

However, this state of mind only lasted temporarily as the sound of what sounded like chimes slowly started bringing him back to reality. At first, his brain only processed it as white noise to fill the void in his mind. But as the sound continued, Hanzo slowly started to become aware of his surroundings, remembering the zen garden Jesse directed him to. He blinked a few times, eyes stinging from holding back his tears, and forced himself to stand. He was a bit wobbly at first but was otherwise capable and began to frantically look for the chiming sound. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to search too far as he laid his eyes on an omnic monk seemingly meditating on one of the rocks in the center of the garden with his back towards him.

"I sense disquiet in your soul." The omnic spoke, not breaking his meditation. Hanzo watched him with interest as with each chime, one of the orbs floating around the omnic would glow with a different symbol. He was used to seeing omnics being subservient to humans and often abused. To see one here like this, it was interesting.

"Are you...owned?" The question slipped from his lips and a part of him started to regret asking. But to him, for the time being, it was vital information.

"Very interesting question to ask during our first meeting." The omnic seemed calm, but the chiming abruptly stopped as he turned to face him. "But I will trade you an answer for an answer. Therefore, I must return your question to you."

"Return my question?" Hanzo hesitated and thought about the phrase for a moment. He understood with the omnic meant, but he wasn't sure how to answer his own question. "No." His tone was cold, but he hadn't meant to come off that way. He was unsure of himself and didn't want to let on that he was lying, or rather, didn't want to let on that he felt as if he were lying.

"I am not." The omnic replied calmly. "And yet, you feel as if you are. May I ask why that is?"

"I never said I did."

"The words one speaks does not always match how one feels. As I have said, I sensed disquiet in your soul which only deepened once the question you posed was returned to you. If you do not wish to discuss that, may we discuss why you felt lost and empty just moments ago?"

_'This is their therapist?'_

An omnic as a therapist was new to him, let alone an omnic monk therapist. It was a lot for him to take into consideration, especially since he never had much luck with the human therapists he's had in the past. But it wasn't his fault they were selected for him in order to keep him from straying too far from the elders' agenda. It also wasn't his fault they were so transparent. But an omnic this time around? He had to admit, Overwatch was wise in their choice. He was difficult to read without a discreet hacking device or something and he couldn't be manipulated into talking.

"I was not aware you'd noticed."

"You were also not aware of my entrance, nor my introduction." The omnic gracefully floated down from the rock and towards Hanzo, holding out his mechanical hand in a friendly manner. "I am Tekhartha Zenyatta, but please, Zenyatta is fine."

Hanzo eyed him suspiciously and made note of the small details. The orbs that were floating around the omnic just mere minutes ago were now resting around his neck like some sort of necklace. Something about the omnic seemed strangely familiar now that he saw him up close, but at the same time, he seemed so different. Hanzo was a bit reluctant to shake hands with the omnic monk, but he gave in and was a bit shocked by how the metal wasn't as cold as he'd expected.

"Hanzo."

"I know, you are the eldest of the Shimada brothers." As the omnic spoke, Hanzo was a bit taken aback by his words and pulled away. "I did not intend to frighten you. In fact, I have heard many good things about you."

"I am not a good person." Hanzo hesitated and avoided looking at the omnic directly. "If you truly know who I am, then you should know that."

"You are a victim of circumstance. The things you have done in your past were not because you wished to do them, but because someone else pushed you to. Although you will not speak truly, I suspect that is part of the reason as to why you feel as if you are 'owned'?"

Hanzo wasn't letting his guard down, at least not yet. The omnic, Zenyatta, seemed as if he genuinely wanted to help, but he was an omnic. Overwatch could've programmed him to say or do anything to gain his trust and manipulate him for their own purposes. He knew a bit about Blackwatch and in his mind, this could've easily been some ploy to revive the former black-ops team with him as either a funding source or a member. But for now, he'd play along and see how far that'd get him, even if it led to a bit of trouble.

"Perhaps but I can't say for certain. I know I deserve far worse for what I've done."

* * *

Jesse began pacing back and forth in Angela's office as Baptiste watched him from her desk. He was anxious, and as expected it was over Hanzo. Angela told him how he reacted to being locked in a room, and now he was alone with Zenyatta. He wasn't too worried since Zen had a way with people, but that didn't change the fact that all he could do was focus on Hanzo and not the conversation at hand.

"Are you sure you want to go over this again? You seem a bit...distracted." Bap spoke up after a few minutes of watching Jesse's silent pacing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He waved off the medic's comment and continued to pace. "Jus go over the list one more time with your notes."

"If you say so..." Baptiste sighed and looked back and forth between a wrinkled piece of paper and a printed copy of the text Gabriel sent. "Lyra Anastas, dubbed Persephone, was returned to her family. I can't disclose their location for their safety, but the man Gabriel thinks 'stole' her doesn't have her."

"So I can put pressure on 'im without any problem? Alright."

"If you choose to go that route, sure." Baptiste shrugged and picked up a nearby pen only to tap it against the desk. Jesse continued his pacing, seemingly ignoring the increasing stress he was causing the medic. "Maybe you should keep my notes. We went over it with Dr. Ziegler briefly and without her, so I don't see why we should keep reviewing it. Jesse, you're clearly distracted and I can't stay here for too long only to repeat myself."

When Jesse finally stopped, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bap. It's just-"

"Hanzo, I know. I saw how you looked at him. Knowing Talon, it wouldn't surprise me if this is an act for him so they can stop what I'm doing."

"You're the last person I'd expect to say somethin' like that. You saw how messed up he was!"

Baptiste nodded with a sigh. "Yes, but the sons of the Shimada clan were trained to resist pain. Especially Hanzo. His injuries could've been inflicted over time, and since Reyes called you there, he probably left a fresh wound to make it seem real."

"You weren't in that room with 'im last night. He wasn't right. His demeanor, the way he was willin' to do _anythin'_ with me, a total stranger! Hell, you ain't even hear what he told me in that examination room! Nothin' about that screamed an act! I've done undercover work long enough to know when someone's fakin' and he wasn't!"

"Jesse..." Baptiste leaned forward with his hands folded on the desk and frowned. "It doesn't add up to me. Don't get me wrong, for both our sakes I hope he isn't faking, as bad as that is. It does seem a bit extensive to fake this, but I haven't worked with him. I don't want to keep disproving you, but it is a bit odd Reyes handed him to you almost immediately. Not to mention, they never let me treat him. Maybe after Dr. Ziegler examines him further, we can say for sure. But as of right now, it's not looking very well."

"Everyone's got a past, Baptiste!" Jesse slammed his hands on the desk, causing the medic to jump back. "It ain't his fault he was born to some high and mighty crime family! We can't jus' act like this shit ain't happenin' to 'im jus' 'cause of that! Even if Angela can get remotely close enough to do those tests, she's still bitter 'cause of what happened to Genji. She'll blame Hanzo 'til he dies. Genji forgives 'im, I forgive 'im, I don't see why nobody else can!"

"But Genji is dead, Jesse. Maybe in his final moments he said he forgave Hanzo, but we can't go based on that. He's not here, and whether or not people forgive him has nothing to do with the fact that Reyes is smarter than anyone gives him credit for. There's a reason he managed to climb Talon's ranks so quickly. As for Hanzo's motives, I don't know. The Shimada clan mostly deals in weapons nowadays as far as I know. Must be some major deal he wasn't willing to budge on."

"Genji ain't dead, this ain't a plot, and Hanzo ain't a part of it!"

"Wait, okay, Jesse-"

"Look, it's a long story, but Genji ain't dead. That's why Angela don't want Hanzo around."

"I managed to put that much together, but you really shouldn't hold on to the belief Hanzo is that innocent." Baptiste stood and placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Look, I have to leave. But promise me you won't do anything insane, alright? And keep me posted on any new developments. There are others to focus on who aren't potential threats."

"Yeah, well, Hanzo ain't a threat, and we already have 'im here. May as well do what we can."

"Until evidence proves otherwise, yes."

"Just leave before I consider doin' this whole thing solo."

* * *

Angela watched the screens in front of her with her arms folded. Each one showed the same thing but from different angles: Hanzo meditating in Zenyatta's zen garden. It was unusual to see him so calm, especially after the mess he made of one of her exam rooms trying to get out. Deep down, she hated how he appeared so peaceful, but she couldn't voice her thoughts out loud. Especially not to Zenyatta.

He liked to see the good in everyone and would often do his best to bring out that good. She respected it, but she also believed some people were evil to the core. Ironically, she didn't believe that about Gabriel. To her, he was just scarred from his work and, like a lot of people who work undercover for extended periods of time, he started to believe his work was his real life. He was just someone who needed help and would come back. But Hanzo? He had no excuse. His brother almost died because of him and he still decided to maintain being the head of the Shimada Clan. 

"You seem restless." The monk spoke, watching the screens beside her.

"I'm fine, I worked all night. That's all." She sighed. "Tell me, what do you think of him?"

"He is disturbed and has trouble finding peace within himself, but he just needs time."

"That's not what I meant."

"You are wary of him?" Angela nodded and Zenyatta gave a thoughtful hum. "He does lie, but not because he is a threat. He is frightened and has yet to trust us. Genji was the same way after we saved him, although he was mostly angry."

"He appears so...content. As if he doesn't have a care in the world."

"The garden is peaceful to some more than others. This may be the only peace he's had for quite some time."

"I suppose you're right." She gave the screens one last glance as she turned away and stepped out of the security room.

As she stood outside the door, she pulled a pill bottle out of the pocket of her lab coat and stared at it for a minute or two. There were only fifteen pills inside, enough to last a few days even for their low dosage. She hated the idea of giving medication to someone who probably had a problem, but she didn't have proof. From what she could tell, he didn't exhibit many signs. And those that she did witness could've easily been the trauma he claimed to have experienced.

Angela wasn't one to doubt victims of abuse. In fact, she didn't doubt it, she heavily disliked the one who experienced it. A part of her was even willing to up the doses to the highest she could possibly prescribe and see what would happen. If he had a tolerance for it, it'd prove her right to some extent. If he didn't, well, the results wouldn't've been the best. The risk of the idea backfiring in such a manner was the only reason she didn't go through with it. That and Jesse would've been devastated. She wasn't sure what he saw in him, but she wasn't going to question it. Jesse had a habit of falling in love with the wrong people, so his infatuation with Hanzo didn't surprise her much.

Returning the pills to her pocket, she began to make her way towards where Hanzo was for the time being. The walk to the indoor zen garden wasn't a very long one. In fact, it was only across the hall and five doors away from the security room. Before entering, Angela took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. She had a lot of questions, angry ones at that, but she had to remain professional. She knew Zenyatta was still watching and wouldn't want him remotely upset about her expressing her anger. She made him promise not to tell Genji about Hanzo being around and he agreed under the condition she wouldn't lose her temper with the eldest Shimada. It wasn't her favorite arrangement, but it was something she could manage.

Once Angela entered, she was surprised to find Hanzo in the same spot she saw he was in on the cameras. She whole-heartedly expected him to be gone and to find out the cameras were on some sort of loop. "I have something for your pain." Her voice was shaky but he didn't seem to notice.

As he stood from his kneeling position and approached her, she removed the pills from her pocket and held them out to him. He wasn't aggressive in the way he took the bottle from her. Instead, he seemed hesitant. "Thank you." His words were barely audible, but she could understand him.

"I need to take a few x-rays to see if the breaks you've had healed correctly, and then take a blood sample. It can wait if you would prefer to spend more time here."

"No, the sooner the better." Angela nodded to his response and motioned for him to follow her, but he remained still. "Is Rosemary okay?"

The doctor stared at him for a moment and forced a small smile. "She'll recover. She has a better chance now, I promise." His concern for the girl confused her and made her believe for a second he actually had a heart. _'Where was this concern for your brother...'_ She wanted to ask out loud but decided against it. Angela hated holding her tongue, especially when certain things needed to be said. But her job was to treat him, and she knew upsetting him would somehow alter Jesse's case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a week later than I had anticipated but life and mental health hasn't been the greatest. Apologies for the delay!


	6. Rialto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has a nightmare about the past and learns he isn't the only one with sleeping troubles.
> 
> TW: Rape, drug addiction

_!!!!!_

_Hanzo took a quick glance around the docks and turned his attention to his watch. He was early, no doubt about that, but he was also an impatient man and found himself counting down the seconds to the meeting Akande had called for. He hated working with Talon, especially since he considered them to be brutes, forcing any and all criminal organizations to bow down to them. But not the Shimada clan, and Hanzo planned to keep it that way for as long as possible. He did have to make a few sacrifices, though, one of which being selling his brother to them. Akande assured him he'd be disciplined and well trained, and he believed him. For all he knew this meeting could be a small update. Maybe they found Genji too rebellious for their needs and planned on returning him for a different arrangement? It wouldn't surprise him, but a part of him felt as if that wouldn't be the case._

_The longer he waited, the more anxious he started to become. It was bad enough he had to wear his best suit to a meeting that probably wouldn't mean much. However, when the other person who was supposed to attend that said meeting was late, he became a bit more agitated than anxious. When Akande finally did decide to show up, Hanzo scoffed and made a mental note about the few guards he brought with him, in case he felt the need to express his agitation. "You are late." He muttered casually._

_"Hardly." The other responded, not bothering to take a seat. "Does it matter? I'm here now."_

_"I prefer my business associates to show up on time, especially if they call for the meeting. It is only respectful, but I understand you still see me as beneath you. You still have yet to learn that I am far from it."_

_"You say that now, but once you see how powerful Talon is, you'll wish you had accepted my previous offers." Although he wouldn't admit it, Akande's words sent a chill down his spine and the air around them started to become uncomfortable._

_"What is this meeting about? Just get on with it!"_

_"Come with me, and I will show you."_

_Hanzo remained cautious around the man and his guards, making a subtle signal to his own to follow closely. This was unfamiliar territory for him, and he knew Akande knew the area well. Italy was considered Talon territory, and since he wasn't interested in doing business with them, he tended to avoid the country altogether. Today was different, though. He had no choice. Even though he had little to no information as to why he was here, Hanzo knew that refusing would have dire consequences._

_Fortunately for him, the walk wasn't too long, but they were in an area where Talon had a heavier presence. No matter where he looked, there were Talon guards patrolling the area or just standing around chatting in groups. All of it was enough to make him nervous although he didn't show it. Even as they entered the courtyard of the mansion Akande led him to, he was careful not to let his expressions show how he really felt._

_Entering the mansion is where Hanzo decided to stop in his tracks and put his own security detail on high alert. "How do I know this is not some sort of ambush?" Hanzo already knew it was an insane question, but something about hearing Akande laugh about it made him furious. It was as if the man was rubbing in the fact that he was so clearly outnumbered._

_"I told you, there is something you must see. Afterward, you are free to leave if you so choose, and we can discuss the details of a new arrangement at a later date. If I wanted to ambush you, I would have done so already."_

_Hanzo was a bit skeptical but knew he had a point and continued to follow him to what he assumed was the conference room of the mansion based on the general layout. The windows were shuttered with a metallic barrier and as far as he could see, there were no tables or chairs. All he could see in the room were groups of men of varying Talon ranks surrounding someone and jacking off. He heard muffled cries to stop in Japanese, and the voice sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't quite place it. And he didn't want to. The whole atmosphere made him uneasy and he felt disgusted being within the vicinity of such activities._

_"You waste my time for an orgy?" His words came out slow, and Akande quickly picked up on his hesitance._

_"Hardly. Take a closer look."_

_Hanzo didn't want to, but he felt as if something was pulling him deeper into the room against his will. The closer he got to the action, the more he wished he could walk away. In the center of it all was a smaller, younger male with long hair who appeared beaten and half-starved. He looked as if he were in a lot of pain but was too exhausted to keep protesting. Instead, he took it without another plea. When he looked up to notice Hanzo standing there, the Scion hardly recognized him. All he saw was the tears streaming down his cheeks and the defeated expression on his face._

_"Anija..." the male whispered and Hanzo's heart dropped as he began to recognize his own brother._

_"You said he would work for you..." Hanzo wanted to get angry, he wanted to yell and kill Talon's leader while he had the chance, but he couldn't. He could hardly move from where he stood and his voice was emotionless. "You said he would be more disciplined, not this..." He desperately wanted to look away from his brother's pleading eyes, but he was drawn to them. He saw something in them other than exhaustion, he saw anger and resentment._

_"Technically he did."_

_"Then what is this?"_

_"This? Even you couldn't be that naive." He wasn't, but he didn't expect them to this to Genji. Hanzo knew his younger brother could be childish and disobedient at times, but he had so much potential. He excelled in his training and had the makings of a great assassin, and that's what he had hoped Talon would bring out in him._

_Hanzo knew Akande wasn't to be trusted, but this was too far. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say so. All he could do was watch as the time flew by. Man after man using his brother like some worthless fuck toy before tossing him off to the next, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. When they all finished, time slowed down to a normal pace, and the only ones in the room were him, Akande, and Genji._

_"He is a traitor, Hanzo. To me and to you." Akande smirked as he knelt down beside Genji, dragging his fingertips across the younger male's skin as he curled up into the fetal position. "He deserves this." When he threw the first punch to Genji's ribs, Hanzo flinched and let out a short, quick breath at the sound of bones breaking. "Tread softly, because it is only a matter of time before you end up in his position."_

_!!!!!_

* * *

Hanzo sat up quickly, breathing heavily as his heart raced. He shut his eyes and rested against the headboard as he took slow, deep breaths to try and calm down. It worked momentarily as his heart rate slowed to a normal pace, but he was still uneasy. It had been months since he last had a nightmare about Genji, and the fact that he was having them again now worried him.

The last time he had nightmares about his brother was when he was forced to detox from the drugs Talon got him addicted to in the first place. Except, those weren’t necessarily nightmares, they were full-on hallucinations. Just the idea of him possibly hallucinating again caused him to eye the room suspiciously. It was dark and rather small, almost like a prison cell to him, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable. It had much more room than the cages and was more private. Not to mention, he could actually turn on the lights whenever he wanted.

As for the bed he was in, it wasn’t awful but it wasn’t as comfortable as the ones at the brothel as much as he hated to admit. But those beds weren’t for his comfort, they were for the clients’. The harsher ones rather he’d slept on the floor when they were done so he’d be close enough to them when he was 'needed', but uncomfortable enough to remind him of his place. So he considered this a strange middle ground.

One of the things that made this feel unreal to him, however, was the fact that he had _freedom_. When he got out of bed, he was free to roam the room, free to actually open the door and walk out to do whatever he wanted. Sure he had that privilege briefly when Reaper all but threw him at Jesse, but it wasn’t real freedom. If Jesse had left the building, he’d be on a tight leash again and wouldn’t even be allowed to shower without someone there watching him. And even though he touched everything in the room and even stepped into the hallway for a few minutes, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that nothing was real. At least, not until his pain returned and forced him to climb back into bed.

The pain that shot throughout his body at random times was something he was used to, or rather he’d like to think that he was. Every time it started up, it felt like he had been beaten all over again. At first, he attempted to ignore it and force himself back to sleep. However, he found himself tossing and turning in the bed, his body aching even more with each movement.

Despite being fully aware he wasn’t in a Talon facility at all, he still felt just as helpless. He wanted to call for help, hoping someone would give him something to make the pain stop or put him to sleep. Of course he had the pills the doctor gave him, but he knew he’d spiral out of control again if he took them. They would only work for so long and it was a matter of time before he was stuck in the cycle of telling himself 'just one more'. But unfortunately, they were all he had.

Calling for help would draw the attention of everyone in the building, and he wasn’t sure how many people that would be. Even if he were to get only the attention of Jesse, he’d still be taken to that doctor who clearly didn’t appreciate him being around. Maybe she would help him for Jesse, but her glares made Hanzo uncomfortable and he took them as silent warnings. Without any more thought, he grabbed the bottle of pills from the night table, fumbling with the bottle cap for a moment before taking two pills out and swallowing them. Afterward, he slammed the bottle back down on the night table and rested on his back, doing his best to tolerate the pain until the medication kicked in.

For what felt like an hour, which was really fifteen minutes, Hanzo shifted around and let out low groans of both pain and annoyance. He took one pill out of the bottle and got out of bed to turn on the light. Upon examining the pill, he noticed the "05 52" printed on one side and cursed under his breath. He shook his head and stared at the pill for another minute or so before swallowing. The thought of taking enough to make the pain stop crossed his mind as he stared back at the bottle, but he couldn’t. He already lied about his problems with medication to a doctor that made little effort to hide her dislike for him. There was no need to add fuel to that fire.

But he was desperate. He was already used to pills making the pain stop, even if it was just temporary. Sometimes he felt they even numbed him emotionally to the point he didn’t care how horrible his life had become. And after the nightmare he just had? A few more pills seemed worth the trouble, so he grabbed the bottle and took four more. Within minutes, he could feel the medication numbing the pain and he could finally move without suffering. But even with the pain numbed enough for him to relax, he still couldn't sleep. His nightmare reminded him he was at fault for his brother's death, a memory he tried to suppress for years. On top of that, if Rosemary dies, he'd have her death on his conscious as well.

He wanted to take more, enough to no longer feel anything. More specifically, enough to kill him. Enough people were hurt or killed because of him, and the longer he stayed alive, the larger that number would become. Jesse said he wanted to save him, to make sure Talon wouldn't hurt him ever again, and that alone made Hanzo worry. He wasn't in love with him by any means. In fact, he'd hardly consider the man more than an acquaintance despite his conflicting feelings for him, but that didn't change the fact he didn't want to see anything bad happen to him. The minute he was free, who was to say Akande wouldn't have Jesse hunted down and killed?

Hanzo cringed at the thought and forced himself to leave the room. He needed air, to get out, to _get away._ He wasn't sure how to navigate the base, especially not in the dim lighting but he had to try. He needed to find a way outside so he could leave before dawn without anyone noticing. They'd check the cameras in the morning, he already knew, but he also knew how to disappear without being tracked. Or rather, he hoped he could disappear without being tracked.

Overwatch wouldn't care if he left, except to cover their own asses in their undercover investigation of Talon. But he wouldn't say anything about it unless it benefited him. And based on what little knowledge he had about Overwatch, it wasn't going to. Hell, he didn't expect to learn much about them anyway. He was only here because Talon's medic wanted to give Rosemary a fighting chance. He was thankful for that, however, it was only a matter of time before Talon looked for her unless Baptiste was truly that good of a liar. Considering he was in Talon despite being way too kind-hearted for the organization, he had to be pretty damn good and Hanzo found that a bit respectable.

Lost in his thoughts, Hanzo stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the faint scent of food and after all the excitement earlier, he'd hardly realized he hadn't eaten for a while. In fact, he couldn't quite remember the last time he ate something other than leftover scraps from Talon's kitchen. Merely thinking about it was making his stomach growl and he immediately gave up on his escape plan to find where the scent was coming from. It wasn't long before he found himself wandering into the cafeteria of the base.

At first glance, the area seemed empty and surprisingly clean. Even in the dim lighting, he could see the tables had been wiped spotless. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he noticed a hooded figure watching his every move. He tried to ignore it and find his way to the kitchen area, but the feeling of being watched sent chills down his spine. Being watched wasn't anything new to him since Talon kept eyes on him all the time, but this felt different, eerie even. This time around, he felt as if he were being watched by a ghost.

When he turned his head to look at the figure, it looked away and kept its head down over what appeared to be a bowl. Hanzo tried to shrug it off as nothing, but he couldn't. The second he looked away from it, he felt as if it were watching him again and swiftly walked into the kitchen area. Jesse told him that he'd be safe here, that Talon wouldn't bother to search for him here as long as they weren't suspicious of him. Hanzo knew they weren't, but that cloaked figure reminded him of Reaper. Of course, it was a bit smaller in stature, but Reaper had his own personal spy that Akande didn't even know about. Hanzo has never seen them first hand, though, so this could've easily been them catching him off guard.

Or he was simply overreacting as usual while his stomach growled just loud enough for him to snap out of his paranoia and remember the reason why he was even in the kitchen. _Food._ And lots of it. On the burners, there were a few empty pots and one filled with a stew he didn't necessarily recognize. He didn't care to try and identify what was inside of it, all he knew was that it smelled delicious and immediately grabbed a bowl full. As he moved throughout the kitchen, he grabbed a few biscuits from the counter and plopped them into his bowl of soup before opening the oven to reveal a plate filled with hamburgers and half a rack of ribs. It wasn't food he'd typically eat, but after being starved for so long, he didn't hesitate to stack a burger or two into his bowl as well as a few ribs.

When he returned to the main dining area with his bowl, he was cautious about where he sat and made sure to keep away from the hooded figure. Shortly after he got settled, however, the figure moved to sit across from him. Hanzo wanted to leave and take the food back to his room, but he felt the figure would only follow him and sit outside the door. It was childish, really, but eerie feeling he got from the figure was no longer there and he felt a child-like energy. He still kept his guard up and didn't move his gaze away as he brought one of the burgers to his mouth. The figure, however, they kept their head low and ate their stew in peace, only looking up ever so slightly here and there to see if Hanzo was still watching them.

"Who are you?" Hanzo asked with a mouth full of burger and stew. He felt some embarrassment for his lack of manners, but the figure didn't seem phased by it in the slightest. All they did was give a soft hum in return and kept all their attention on their own bowl. "Why are you watching me? Are you some sort of spy?"

The figure shook their head and looked up just enough for Hanzo to get a glimpse of their face, but not too much of one. All he could make out were the scars and a slight green glow.

"Very well." Hanzo shrugged and returned to his meal, not caring about the mess he was making.

The figure made a sound, as if they were about to speak but changed their mind. Hanzo heard the sound, but shrugged it off. This being was strange to him, but harmless nevertheless, so he began to ignore their presence. The two sat in silence while Hanzo finished his meal, and once he finished, the figure quickly grabbed both his bowl and their own carried them into the kitchen. Hanzo was grateful, but remained silent. He still wasn't fully sure of the figure's intentions and thought it best to head back to his room before anyone else decided show up.

Much to his dismay, however, he ran into Jesse on his way back. He wasn't quite disappointed, but found the run-in to be a bit of an inconvenience considering he only wanted to shower and try to go back to sleep. Maybe take a few more pills if he saw it necessary.

"Heya, Han! Bit late to be wanderin' around ain't it?" Jesse yawned and scratched his beard. His hair was disheveled as if he had just woken up.

"Yes..." Hanzo muttered, doing his best to avoid the other's gaze. "I was hungry. Why are you awake?"

"Shit, I knew I shoulda woken ya up. But you looked so peaceful, I couldn't disturb that." Jesse sighed and shook his head. "I know the food probably ain't what you're used to havin', but I hope it was sorta good. I'm just headed in there now to put what's left away."

"It was...pleasant." Hanzo managed to smile at him. "Would you like some help?" He began to curse himself in his head as his heart began to race. It wasn't normal for him to speak so suddenly without thinking, but whenever he was in the presence of Jesse, he couldn't help himself. The man was kind to him, not to mention attractive, he wanted to at least offer some way of thanking him for his kindness. Even if it meant sacrificing the sleep he so desperately needed.

"I'd be much obliged, but I already have help. He's usually already in there about this time anyway." A look of shock and fear washed across the cowboy's face as if he had come to a sudden realization. Hanzo frowned and looked at him questionably. "Listen, if you already came across him, I can explain before ya get worked up about anythin'!"

Hanzo's mind went to the figure he met in the cafeteria. He didn't think much of it other than the strange behavior they exhibited. "No need. I am in no place to judge you for taking in a child with augments."

"What? Han, that's not-" Jesse stopped midsentence and let out a sigh of relief and a slight laugh. "Y'know, I'll just talk to ya in the mornin' about this. Maybe the three of us can have a sit down or somethin' with Zen."

Hanzo shrugged. "As you wish..."

"G'night, Han." Jesse leaned in and his forehead without thinking before walking away and leaving Hanzo in a state of shock.

"Good...night..." Hanzo whispered before racing back to his room. Once inside, he quickly closed the door and sank to the floor with his back against it. He wasn't sure what he was feeling anymore. His heart was racing and he felt a strange fluttering feeling in his stomach that he couldn't explain. He could even feel his cheeks start to heat up as if he were embarrassed. But this feeling? It was far from embarrassment and he knew that.

Hanzo had heard stories in the past of what it felt like to actually fall for someone, and he never believed it could happen to him. He still didn't believe it. But everything he was feeling now matched up with the emotions people claimed to have felt when they fell in love, and it scared him. This man was just another client in his eyes. Any friend of Reaper's was. But the cowboy was gentle with him and was doing his best to help him, so there was no doubt about him being different.

However, Hanzo did his best to ignore that. He tried to focus on the fact that if this cowboy were telling the truth about his intentions, he wasn't the only one who was being rescued from Talon. And maybe there'd never be anything between the two of them anyway since he was just doing his job. It was painful to think about since deep down, he didn't want there to be nothing between them. While he still wasn't sure about his feelings for the cowboy, but he knew he didn't mind the idea of trying to be something more once this was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay! I've had this chapter in the works for so long and just never bothered finishing it. Life is just really messy and I can't keep up with much of anything lately, but thank you to everyone who enjoyed this fic and stuck around for the next chapter! ♥
> 
> ~~I will say that there will be a sequel once I actually finish this because during my "hiatus" I have thought up an entire thing, well I did while writing this but I thought about it more in depth. And wrote some of it out. Whoops!~~


End file.
